Pudding
by StevenTyler
Summary: A silent girl. A broken world. A raging war. One look can convey hundreds of words. One food can bring them all together.
1. Chapter 1

_She was stunning. Not beautiful but not describable. Mysterious._

_She flitted in and out of time and space carelessly._

_She was there. She was not there._

_Key in for prime moments. _

_Then Gone._

_Tattered. Ripped. Rags._

_All Words._

_But not Her._

_She carried herself regally._

_As a queen._

_The one with no name._

_No one heard her name._

_She did not speak._

_She had no reason._

_Humans were pitiful._

_Clamoring for power._

_Even the most noble, corrupt. _

_You trust, and they leave._

_To her._

_They thought her odd, an entity, different._

_She of them._

_Maybe she did not think._

_Maybe she did not exist._

_But she was there._

_Always there._

_Just not here._


	2. Chapter 2

_Askaban spirit. Glimmer of Hope._

_Peace. Unusual strained peace. But peace nonetheless._

_Dementors were rendered useless. And silent. As they always were._

_Residents. Flooded with memories. Are calm._

_For once._

_A constant presence._

_Everyday._

_No more than a few minutes._

_One glance... then Gone._

_Again_

_She had everything._

_They thought._

_Friends. Happiness. Chance of a Family._

_So, they thought._

_Maybe not._

_She did not speak._

_Ever._

_No one thought she could. _

_She had never proven otherwise._

_Dementors knew better._

_They dreaded and anticipated the days she came._

_Joyful memories. So many._

_It could be overwhelming._

_So many. _

_But, she used to talk._

_No more._

_Not even the dark creatures knew why._

_But she was there._

_Every day._


	3. Chapter 3

_Great Hall. Floating candles. Glorious ceiling. Several Wonders._

_Thousands have experienced it._

_She was eleven._

_And yet, Not a word._

_They followed her anyways._

_The sky seemed to brighten._

_When she was there._

_No one saw her at meals. _

_Or at classes._

_Not around the grounds._

_Unless she wanted to be seen. Then everyone saw._

_Her._

_The power._

_And intelligence._

_But mostly Her._

_So secure in her own skin._

_She made Malfoy feel out of place._

_Until she glanced at you._

_One glance. One glimpse of her glorious eyes._

_And the world seemed to open._

_You could not here a voice._

_But you heard her anyways._

_Mostly pudding._

_In the Great Hall._


	4. Chapter 4

_Violence. Fights. Hexes._

_Many wondered how no one was ever truly harmed._

_But did not think too hard._

_It was probably the innocence of the kids._

_Constant presence of professors._

_Or maybe the lack of bad intent and determination._

_It was not._

_They knew that._

_Just did not think about it._

_If they did, nothing came of it._

_Maybe they should have tried harder._

_But they did not._

_Only adults wondered._

_The students knew._

_They knew very well._

_It could have been the rumors that kept them informed._

_But they knew it was true._

_They knew._

_Because she knew._

_Always there._

_Before a fight. After a fight._

_They did not see her. Ever._

_But they knew._

_She had appeared before._

_In a nasty fight._

_The pair had walked away._

_Unharmed._

_Because of her._

_Honestly._

_They were scared._

_Of what she could do._

_What she would do._

_Of her._

_And fights._


	5. Chapter 5

_Dark. Suffocating._

_It was everywhere._

_Trying to conquer light. To declare Checkmate._

_Moving like sludge._

_But striking fast. Stealing everything._

_Hope Beauty Thoughts._

_And leaving you._

_In the dark._

_It muffled the senses._

_Like dying. Just giving up._

_Except for the water._

_The steady drip._

_Echoed throughout._

_There was no way out._

_Or a way to search for one._

_Endless tunnels._

_In the dark._

_The Animal._

_It slithered along._

_Listening._

_No use for eyes._

_It had them anyways._

_Dangerous eyes._

_There was fangs too. _

_They had the potential to be deadly._

_But the eyes._

_Seemed almost fitting. _

_Monstrous eyes for a scaly monster._

_Others avoided it. Mostly spiders._

_So it stayed in the tunnels._

_In the dark._


End file.
